nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Francisca
Francisca also known as the Frozen General is one of the three Jambastion Mages who landed on Planet Popstar in search for the Jamba Heart. She is part of a group of four mages led by Hyness that have for goal the resurrection of Void Termina, an ancient being revered as a god by the mages. Her associated element is water and ice. History Kirby meet her for the first time inside the Jambastion where she is defeated first. Francisca is the first to talk about their need for the Jamba Hearts. Later on in the game, Kirby encounters Francisca on an icy planet where, furious at herself for losing to him before, Francisca fights him again. During his fight against Hyness, Kirby knocks off his hood, which enrage the mage who summons the three generals and absorb most of their life force to restore his health. After his defeat, Hyness sacrifice the three generals and himself to complete the ritual and bring back Void Termina. During the second phase of the fight against Void Termina, the four mages can be seen inside cocoons and once Kirby destroyed the outer shell of the core she is ejected along with Kirby and the three other mages. In the new mode, she fights Kirby along with her two sisters after the defeat of Corrupt Hyness. After defeating the three sisters, Kirby throws a friend heard at them, returning them to how they were. Descriptions Star Allies pause screen (First fight) Calm, cool, and collected, Frozen General Francisca is one of three mages at the head of Jambastion’s forces. The freezing attacks she unleashes are enough to chill the very hearts of those who oppose her. Star Allies pause screen (second fight) Undeterred from her quest to find the dark hearts that have rained down across the galaxy, the Frozen General is back and tougher than ever before! Her duties have kept her away from Flamberge lately… She kind of misses her. Star Allies pause screen (The Ultimate Choice) "-Song of Supplication- In spite of all, cold as ice! In spite of all, hard as stone! In spite of all, hear out plea! In spite of all, all alone! In spite of all, we reconcile! In spite of all, we pass the trial! In spite of all, hear us three! We beg of thee! We beg of thee!" Star Allies pause screen (The Ultimate Choice EX) "Once upon a time, a girl was stranded freezing in a snowstorm. As she got colder and colder, a mysterious traveler appeared and unlocked her natural talent for ice magic. She kept turning blue, all right -- the beautiful blue of Francisca! Trivia *A "francisca" is a type of throwing axe that was used in the Early Middle Ages. Since she is an axe user, her name may be a reference to her weapon of choice. *She was the first of the three generals to be revealed during the promotion of the game. Category:Kirby bosses Category:Bosses Category:Kirby Helpers Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits